


Only Virgins Can Light The Candle Kaspbrak

by TheBlackLagoon



Category: Hocus Pocus, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Because it's Halloween the month now, But with the IT kids, F/F, It's Hocus Pocus, M/M, Richie def has a crush on Tom Selleck, This should stay a one-shot but if you guys like it...hmm, also, and Richie would light the virgin candle because he's an idoit with no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackLagoon/pseuds/TheBlackLagoon
Summary: It's Halloween night and the Losers make an unplanned trip to the Sanderson Sisters house. Richie may or may not call his own bluff, by lighting a magical virgin candle. Chaos Ensues.





	Only Virgins Can Light The Candle Kaspbrak

Richie isn’t sure who suggested visiting the Sanderson sister’s house on Halloween night. The plan had been clearly laid out before the night had started. Stan had made a timesheet. Eddie had called his  _ mom _ . They were supposed to trick-or-treat for a maximum of an hour and a half. They were then to have a sleepover at Richie’s place, eat all of their pilfered candy, watch R-rated horror films, all until they fell into blissful sugar induced comas. 

That had been the plan, except now, Richie was wiping spider webs off his face, and trying not be totally grossed out by it.

“C-come on you guys, I can’t have G-georgie here very late,” Bill says, the only one with any common sense, as he watches the rest of them peer around the musty and decaying house. 

“But Bill, mom and dad won’t be home for hours- I never get to do anything with you guys,” Georgie whines, the bells on his little jester costume tinikling as he stomps his foot. Richie snorts, ruffling the 10 year olds head affectionately.

“Don’t sweat it kid, not like there’s anything to see in here anyway,” he says with a grin, heading over to look at the book Bev and Ben are concentrating over. It’s an old tome, like something out of Evil Dead. It also looks,  _ incredibly boring _ . 

“Jesus, this is  _ so  _ fucking unsanitary- there is probably like a fifty years of grime everywhere,” Eddie says, taking his hand back quickly from a tabletop he’d accidentally brushed. He’s got the flashlight, and it swings around haphazardly as he tries to find someone to wipe it off. Of course his eyes land on Richie.

“Whoa, wait a minute there- I worked hard on this costume Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie yelps as Eddie takes a swipe at him with his dirtied hand. Eddie only tries again with more vehmenance.

“What? Like a Hawaiian shirt is anything new for you. Who are you even supposed to be?” Eddie asks as they grapple for a moment, Richie playfully knocking some spider webs hanging right above his head down, just so he can hear Eddie squak in protest. The rest of the group mumble in dissent because again, Eddie has the flashlight. Because he’d insisted on carrying it, because he’s a power hungry fiend like that sometimes. 

“Uh, obviously I’m Tom Selleck from Magnum P.I dumbass,” Richie says, allowing Eddie one last elbow to his gut before pushing him off.   


“Wait- so is that why you're wearing a mustache?” Ben asks, finally looking up from the creepy ass book. Richie stares at him dumbfounded, and then he turns to the rest of the group wildly.

“Do none of you know who I’m dressed as?” Richie asks, and no one is making eye contact with him which means Richie has no friends. The fucking heathens. Ben shrugs half heartedly and says- 

“Sorry, I thought you were Robin Williams from Club Paradise.”

“What the fuck is that?” Richie asks, because  _ what the fuck? _ And also  _ Robin Williams was in a movie he hasn’t seen? _

“It’s uh- about two guys who start an island resort- sorry the hawaiin shirt just kind of made me think of it,” Ben says, shrugging again, and goes back to his and Beverly’s dumb book. 

But that's when the flashlight flickers. Once. Twice. And then it’s out, and the group is launched into darkness. Eddie immediately grapples for whoever is closest to him, and in this case it’s Richie. 

Richie tries not to feel like he’s on fire.

“Eddie- please tell me you have extra batteries in the fanny pack of yours,” he asks, trying not to panic as his vision refuses to adjust to the new encompassing darkness.

“Why would I carry batteries with me Richie?” Eddie hisses, his grip on Richies arm tightening to a frightening degree.

“I don’t know, maybe because you carry around your moms weight in stuff with you at all fuckin times”   


“ _ Beep _ ,  _ Beep _ ,” Bill warns, from the darkened entryway, as Georgie giggles at the dropped F-bomb.

“Hold on a minute Big Bill, I think have some matches- just let me detach the leech on my arm,” Richie says, prying Eddie’s fingers away long enough for him to reach into his back pocket. Bingo.

“Why do you have matches? Richie- have you been  _ smoking _ ?”

“Yeah- me and your mom light up when we’re feeling stressed. What’s the big deal, Bev smokes all the time,” Richie snarks, and with that he takes out a match and flicks it. It’s not much, but at least Richie can see Eddie’s disappointed scowl now. Richie squints into the surrounding darkness, careful not to disturb the flame to much. His eyes catch on the candle in seconds.

“Salvation has been acquired my good fellows and Lady,” Richie says, using his britsh voice, which he can already hear Eddie sighing at.

“Uh- Richie, maybe don’t light that  _ specific  _ candle,” Ben says stepping forward to cut Richie off. 

“What is it gonna explode? Is it actually dynamite- I’m gonna light it if it's actually dynamite, no joke,” Richie babbles, quickly moving around Ben to reach the candle first. Richie winces the next second, as his first match reaches his thumb and forefinger, and they’re in darkness again.

“Don’t you like- know the stories Richie?” Ben asks from the dark, and Richie shakes his head, because he’s an idiot who knows Ben can’t see him. As he fumbles with a new match, he says-

“No Haystack I can’t say I have, but why don’t you enlighten us,” the match is lit when he finishes, and Ben’s face is just barely illuminated. He’s burning just a little bit red.

“It sounds dumb when I say it outloud,” Ben says quietly.

‘What, and you think I’ll make fun of you?” Richie asks, and Ben just rolls his eyes, but he does continue.

“That’s the black flame candle. If there’s a full moon on Halloween night, and a virgin lights the candle then well- I guess bad things happen,” Ben shrugs, and Richie eyes him curiously. He lowers the match to the wick.

“Richie, it’s a full moon  _ tonight _ ,” Eddie squeaks, embarrassment clear on his face as moves forward to grab at Richies match. And then Richie does something really dumb.

“Only virgins can light the candle Kaspbrak, didn’t you just hear Ben. There's nothin for me to be afraid of Eds,” and with that he sets the match down on the wick. Things immediately go to shit.

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason this is a thing is because I am 100% Richie would fucking unleash witches on his home town for a joke. Anyway, Happy October folks, hope you enjoy this dumb one shot.


End file.
